


Plenty of Things Rising

by wesleysgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleysgirl/pseuds/wesleysgirl





	Plenty of Things Rising

  
  
  
"You could get me out."  
  
Oz was small, and compact, and his skin was pale. Riley wasn't sure   
if it was just the way the guy actually was, or if it had something   
to do with stress. Or blood loss -- he knew they'd been taking some,   
testing it, trying to see what happened under any possible condition   
they could create.  
  
"You could get me out of here," Oz repeated, his voice hoarse and almost   
unfamiliar. He didn't belong in this place. The Initiative was for monsters   
that *looked* like monsters, not for werewolves who looked like people.   
"I'll do anything. Just name it."  
  
Riley shifted his position at the door uncomfortably. God knew he hadn't   
wanted to be given this job, to stand guard over Oz while the doctor   
who'd been running the most recent bout of tests went off to find some   
concentrated drug that she'd forgotten to bring. He'd been passing by   
this lab -- one of the smaller ones -- at the wrong moment. Or maybe   
the right one. The other doctors before had had him removed from The   
Pit when he'd protested Oz's treatment, but this one hadn't been there   
at the time. "I can't," he said.  
  
Oz was strapped to a chair. Riley could see the muscles in his forearms   
straining against the leather straps. Guy had a lot of strength considering   
his size. "Sure you can," Oz said. "You know this place."  
  
"I'm sorry," Riley said. "If I could, I would."  
  
"I'd make it worth your while," Oz said. Riley wondered if he'd ever   
actually heard the guy say so many words in such a short period of time   
before. "Not to mention the bonus points you'd earn with Buffy for getting   
me out."  
  
Riley hesitated. It wasn't like he *wanted* Oz in here. And he could   
probably figure out a way to get him out without being seen...  
  
Obviously misreading the hesitation, Oz offered, "I could suck you off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Or you could fuck me," Oz continued. "Whichever." He pulled at the   
straps again, the bruise on his shoulder more noticable as the muscles   
in his arm flexed. "Have to let me out first though."  
  
Riley looked back out through the window in the closed door and didn't   
see anyone, so he clicked the deadbolt shut. He'd get Oz out of the   
restraints, then see what he could do.  
  
He set the gun down against the wall and moved over to Oz, unstrapping   
his wrists and then his ankles, wincing at the reddened, raw stripes   
on Oz's pale skin. Trying not to look at the rest of Oz's naked body.  
  
On trembling legs, Oz stood up, reaching forward and getting a handful   
of Riley's shirt to steady himself. His fingers fumbled at Riley's waistband,   
trying to undo his jeans. "Little help here?"  
  
Riley wanted to protest, but Oz's palm was pressed to the front of his   
jeans, right over his cock, which was suddenly hard as a rock, and then   
he felt his zipper being pulled down. Oz yanked at his jeans, roughly,   
and they slid down over his hips, taking his underwear with them.  
  
And then Oz was dropping to his knees, and his cheek was brushing against   
Riley's straining cock, warm breath blowing across skin that immediately   
took notice.  
  
"You don't have to -- " Riley started to say, feeling unbelievably guilty   
and irrepressibly horny at the same time.  
  
Oz ignored him and licked the head of his cock. Oz's tongue was warm,   
and very wet, and shit it felt good. Before Riley could say anything,   
Oz slid equally-warm lips over his shaft, taking Riley's cock deep into   
his mouth, wetting him. Slicking him up. Small but agile fingers were   
playing with Riley's balls, determinedly.  
  
"That enough?" Oz pulled back far enough to ask, then climbed painfully   
to his feet without waiting for an answer. He turned around and leaned   
over the seat of the chair he'd just been strapped to, bracing himself.   
His ass was even paler than the rest of him, if that was possible. "Come   
on," he said, and there was a little shake in his voice. "Haven't got   
all day. Unless you're not actually going to get me out of here."  
  
Riley took a step closer. "But I -- " His cock, eager and apparently   
knowing better than he did what he wanted to do, brushed against the   
curve of Oz's ass, leaving a damp trail. "Oh fuck."  
  
"Yeah," Oz said. "Less with the talking, more with the fucking."  
  
Maybe what he'd always heard about guys thinking with their dicks was   
true, because Riley's sure seemed to be the one in charge here. He was   
pressing into Oz before he could even think any more about it.  
  
Oz groaned, but Riley didn't think it was a pained sound. Or maybe it   
was. At the same time Oz pushed his ass back, forcing Riley's cock another   
couple of inches inside of him, and when Riley grabbed onto Oz's hip   
with one hand to steady him and reached around with the other he found   
Oz's cock hard and leaking. "Fuck me," Oz said.  
  
Riley did. He pulled out and then pushed forward again, the path a little   
bit dryer than he would have liked despite the saliva that coated him.   
Oz was tight -- tighter than anything he'd even felt before -- and so   
damned hot that Riley thought his eyes were going to roll back into   
his head. He kept a firm grip on Oz's cock, letting the small man move   
it into his fist each time he was thrust forward by the force of Riley's   
fucking. "Jesus," Riley said. It might have been a prayer.  
  
Oz trembled and groaned again, and tightened around Riley suddenly.   
Riley felt the hot splash of Oz's come over his fingers, and shoved   
himself into the other man's ass one more time, as hard as he could,   
before he came himself with gritted teeth and a stutter of his hips.  
  
Footsteps in the hallway -- shit. Riley pulled out of Oz in one quick   
movement, tucking himself back inside his pants and refastening them   
while pushing Oz back into the chair. "I'm sorry," he said, and the   
apology had more than one layer to it. Frantically, he re-strapped Oz   
to the chair, making sure that the leather straps were as tight as they'd   
been before. "Sorry. I'll get you out of here. I promise."  
  
He grabbed the gun and unlocked the door less than twenty seconds before   
the doctor walked back into the lab, vial held carefully in her hand.   
"Everything okay?" she asked, seemingly oblivious to the smell of come   
in the room despite the naked, just-been-fucked man strapped to the   
chair.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's fine," Riley muttered. "I've gotta go."  
  
He didn't look at Oz again before he left the room.  
  
As he started down the corridor, Riley was aware of his sticky cock   
pressed up against the inside of his underwear.  
  
  
  
End


End file.
